


无事生非

by yanEragrostis



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag, M/M, O!Billy Batson, O!Freddy Freeman, Out of Character, O→A!Thaddeus Sivana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut Without Penetration, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacles, 私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: 赛迪斯·希瓦纳回到家，两个男孩据着他的床。





	无事生非

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://zialuis.lofter.com/post/1eac6b1a_12e5089fa  
> 

希瓦纳就该知道把钥匙交给比利·巴特森会有 ** **后果**** 。

眼下，这个男孩正和他寄养家庭里那个有着深色卷发的兄弟——弗雷德里克，或者按比利叫的，弗莱迪——在床上抱成一团，两个人四条腿缠在一起，房间里满满都是omega的气息。

希瓦纳刚进家门就因omega的浓郁甜味皱眉，却不想是比利和另一个 ** **omega**** 滚到了一起——他连抑制剂都备好了的。他循着气味到了房间，打开门时压着自己的信息素。可一个alpha的闯入终究打破了原先的脆弱平衡，omega因此情欲更甚。希瓦纳还是后悔，他能感知到少年的渴望全指向了他，几乎在恳求他留下。他不该的。他和比利的关系素来称不上密切。这是属于他们的探索，而两个男孩相较十七八岁的真正成熟的omega还太过青涩。可希瓦纳又能如何呢？濡湿的被单有一半拖在地上皱成一团，空调冷气里两个人儿相互亲吻抚弄却是隔靴搔痒。希瓦纳带着omega的惺惺相惜阖了门，坐在角落里一把扶手椅上。

他的男孩 ** **当然知道**** 他在这儿，却没费心扭过头瞧他；弗莱迪甚至冲他挑眉。少年生涩摸索的表演令希瓦纳饥饿、干渴。他嫉妒面前的两个omega，而色欲大肆嘲讽他的虚伪。

希瓦纳注视着弗莱迪的手掌滑过比利腰肢下到他大腿内侧揉捏，那里水亮亮尽是润滑液；他注视着比利抬起一条腿搭在弗莱迪身侧把整个臀部呈现给alpha，灯光使其腰部圣涡若隐若现。两具年少的躯体都泛着情欲，两个男孩吻在一起。他们的呼吸温暖潮湿，把彼此染上更深的颜色。希瓦纳调整了一下姿势，容许一声喟叹自喉咙深处发出。他不知道这场 ** **游戏**** 进行了多久，但无论如何这都无法满足omega。两个男孩儿在咬耳朵，模糊的句子混着呻吟——希瓦纳目光落到omega开合的唇瓣上，那抹红色被津液润得鲜艳——弗莱迪往比利脸颊啄了一下，又轻轻推了推他，男孩儿才从弗莱迪身上起来蹭下了床，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒走到希瓦纳身旁，滴了一路的水。

比利不知有意还是无意地避开了他的勃起，凑向他去亲他的下颌，舔得毫无章法。他直接坐在了希瓦纳腿上，胴体光裸被汗水染上油光。希瓦纳给这野性激得晕眩，他肌肉僵硬咽喉烧灼，而青春鲜美的omega离他那样近。他想比利并不在发情期，又想这身衣服是不能要了该死，但他做的不过是把手指顺进比利的短发，再让他的脑袋靠上自己肩膀——这恐怕不是个好主意，鉴于男孩紧挨着他，困住了他胸腹脏腑散出的热。比利半边脸埋在他皮衣毛领里，开始还不时瞄他的脸色，之后干脆闭上眼，就窝在那儿蹭了两下。

你从来没说你是个alpha，男孩儿声音闷闷的，许是慵懒，整个人不住往他怀里拱。人们都说你是beta，但弗莱迪赌你是omega……你就没说过你是alpha。

——是他们干的吗？

 ** **他们**** ，希瓦纳震悚。是啊，是啊，他靠抑制剂活了几十年，而七宗罪只消两个日夜便赋予了他全然不同的力量，以至于现在他甚至还没有跟alpha上过床却不得不对着两个不知廉耻的omega忍受 ** **陌生的**** 本能。他脑中一下闪过太多东西，从冰冷的永恒之岩到比利裹着毛毯倚着他睡去，魔瞳闪耀的钴蓝光芒以及他父亲和他哥哥的惨叫……当下他拿不准这些画面有几分真实，omega还抱着他呢，呼吸贴着他的皮肤，馥郁气息直往他脑子里钻——操。

嘿，他轻声道，揉了揉男孩的棕发，声音嘶哑，你弄脏我的外套了。

别这样嘛，我说对不起还不行吗。比利应得有些太快了，靠在他臂弯里委屈地哼哼，却丝毫没有起身的意思，反而得寸进尺伸出舌尖舔了他颈侧一下。你不想说就算啦，可是求求你啦博士，帮一下忙？

希瓦纳只觉得大脑轰地一下，不得不闭上眼深吸一口气告诉自己冷静。这小鬼直接舔上了他的腺体，而本人估计根本没有意识到。希瓦纳张着嘴想说抱歉，又想狠狠在omega的脖子上咬一口。

比利大概也知道自己惹事了，因为空气突然静了下来，omega的信息素开始下意识回应刚才瞬间爆发的alpha费洛蒙。比利·巴特森整个人都伏在他身上抖。希瓦纳探到他身后摸了一把，那里液体淌得厉害，而男孩为这一下毫无防备地叫出了声。希瓦纳在心里叹气，咬牙把比利从胸前扒了下来，像拎幼崽一样把他丢回床上。

他把外套甩在一旁，瞥见两个男孩又腻在了一起。比利在躲他，希瓦纳知道。而当他脱下马甲开始解衬衫纽扣时，比利的两根手指已经埋进了弗莱迪屁股里。希瓦纳于是停了下来。

比利？他唤道，手抑制不住地颤抖——神啊，他甚至会比男孩儿们更加紧张——他吞咽了一下，用尽量平缓的声线又叫：比利。

男孩终于望了过来，但视线游移在他裸露的胸膛上——这动作只是给弗莱迪啃他脖子提供了更大空间。噢……像是下定决心，比利眨眨眼露出一个笑。赛迪斯，他嘴唇贴着弗莱迪瘦削的肩膀几乎是用气声说道，你真 ** **辣**** 。

希瓦纳盯着男孩的眼睛，手指收握成拳。他真的知道自己在说什么吗？ _……他 ** **求了你**** …… ** **上他**** ……他还 ** **指望**** 什么呢？……你在 ** **犹豫**** ，这可不好……他夸了你呢，瞧瞧他， ** **做**** 就是了……_恶魔对他低语，伴着桀桀的笑。他内心烦躁，而omega仍在点火，借着信息素向他发出邀请。

深呼吸，他向前跨出一步，放松了对自己信息素的控制，冷冽的气息转瞬压下了omega的。少年构建的领域灵动温暖有如森林公园沐浴在阳光之下，而希瓦纳一厘一毫将其摧毁拖下深渊。男人把衣袖挽到肘部，深深吸气再缓慢吐出。 _多么鲜活的omega_ 。当确认比利的注意力集中在自己身上后，希瓦纳往床中央挑挑下巴。

跪着，趴下。

这应当是一个命令，可男孩儿模糊哼出一声 _ ** **不要****_ 。比利把手指从弗莱迪身体里抽了出来——后者双眼迷离像是又爽过一次，谁知道呢，他看上去至少比比利 ** **清醒**** ——将上面的液体抹在对方胯部。他甚至把手顺着腹部向下摸去，但希瓦纳没打算让他继续。

一股力量拽开了他，比利面朝下扑倒在床上；alpha的威压贴着后背，他几乎要呛到。男孩只来得及发出一小声尖叫，剩下的就全是喘息了。希瓦纳已经托起了他的腰，一条腿挤进他两腿之间使他翘着屁股双腿大张。他望进那只散着蓝光—— _魔法_ ——的魔瞳，而眼睛的主人冲他勾勾嘴角。

比利红着脸想要抵抗，但温热的手掌覆上他后颈摩挲了两下让他险些咬到自己舌头。男人引着他尽量将上身下压，他的脸颊贴着床单，一动脑袋就能看见自己挺立的阴茎和希瓦纳被长裤包裹的腿，衣料被他股间流出的液体浸湿。比利咬住下唇闭紧了眼。

希瓦纳按住男孩脖子的手绕过他的肩胛开始揉捏他的胸脯，指尖擦着乳首指腹压过乳晕。比利枕着一边手臂，另一只手在床上胡乱扒拉，最后被弗莱迪握住。卷发男孩的惊诧很快转为兴奋，希瓦纳听到他抽着气喃喃 _哇哦我可没想过这个_ 和 _比利·巴特森你也有今天_ 。Omega一点点往比利贴近，自渎的同时吮吻对方肉体。希瓦纳轻笑，他可以一会儿再处理这个， ** **很好**** 。

胸肌，小腹，希瓦纳一路向下，直到握住比利的性器。他手上心不在焉地套弄，牙齿轻轻刮擦对方颈侧，那里omega气味甚浓，他贪婪地嗅着。男孩在他身下无谓地扭动寻求关怀，心跳得很快，他的舌尖几乎可以感受到血脉搏动，引诱他 ** **咬下去**** ， ** **标记他**** 。

他没有。身下的omega双唇微张舌尖微露，吐不出完整的话——希瓦纳心一悸，侧过头用自己的唇沾了下男孩儿的。他轻触过男孩会阴在穴口边沿停下，再贴着比利耳朵开口。

照我说的做，不要挑战我。懂了吗， ** **omega**** ？最后几个词可以说是从牙缝里挤出来的，希瓦纳啮咬比利的耳廓，目光却尖锐直指弗莱迪，后者仰靠着比利手臂，悻悻收回了伸出一半的爪子作出一副乖巧模样，但眼睛仍狡黠地闪着光。卷发男孩舔舔唇，扫了眼比利，用甜得发腻的语气催促：说话呀，比利， _alpha_ 可等着吶。希瓦纳咬牙瞪着弗莱迪，压下一声警示性的低吼——有时候他真的不知道弗莱迪究竟是想和比利在一起还是想让他和比利在一起——而这个omege面带笑意朝他眨了眨眼。

懂，我懂。我知道了， _ ** **先生****_ ，可以拜托你，啊，进来吗？比利噎了几下才应出一个句子。他难耐地动了动，换来屁股上啪地一巴掌，不疼，可他的腰已经软了，大腿也在抖，后面空虚得不行。摸摸我，求你了，男孩呜叫。

希瓦纳哼了一声，放过了比利的耳垂直接咬上他的颈肩相接的地方，牙齿将将避开腺体，得到男孩变了调的一声尖叫。比利身子有一瞬间的收紧尔后放松，男人 _不失时机_ 插进一根手指然后是另一根。湿热的内壁立刻裹住了他，那一圈肌肉咬得够紧。希瓦纳暗骂，动了动指头寻找着某处——前列腺或者生殖腔口，他还没想好。

是血味让希瓦纳松口的。咬得不轻，留下了深深浅浅一圈红色。他一下下舔舐这印记，并依着 _触感_ 在比利肠道里浅浅戳刺，直到后者状似难受地嘤鸣，想从他身下挣脱却使不上力。他定了定神才辨出男孩在向他 _求饶_ 。可谁敢现在停下？纵然omega刚刚射过，这身体在alpha唾液和血的混合刺激下愈发兴奋的事实也造不了假。希瓦纳毫无怜悯地继续，他明白哪里能让人连续高潮，清楚如何 _取悦_ 一个omega。开始他手指整根没入时通往子宫的入口还紧闭着，这时候兴许已经打开了吧……

怀里的肉体突然一阵痉挛。希瓦纳顿住，从思绪中回到现实里。他见到比利不停眨眼，睫毛上沾着泪水，看着他张开嘴却发不出声，表情不知是痛苦抑或欢愉。希瓦纳迟疑，将手指抽离他后穴，任由男孩滑倒在床上。年轻的omega软成一团，想蜷起身却连并起两条腿都嫌费劲，胸膛起伏得厉害。恶魔在他脑子里狂笑，希瓦纳皱起眉。他以为比利会叫停，比利没有。他还他妈的硬着，手上腿上尽是omega男孩留下的能拉出丝的液体……希瓦纳抬起一只手，缓慢转动手腕，指间丝缕蓝白光芒闪现——噢。

有谁的手臂直接绕上了他的脖子迫使他弯下身卷入一个吻。 _ ** **弗莱迪****_ 。

啊，是了，他有两个男孩儿需要安抚。

你还能操控电流？那，那 ** **酷毙了**** 。卷发男孩喘着气急切道，嘴角不自觉向上翘起。嗐，小闪电！我说过你看上去像一个超级坏蛋吗？我和比利讲过。但要我现在说的话你更——

一点电流让他闭了嘴，希瓦纳贴心照顾了他的乳首，纤细的蓝色妖精跃过他颈项和胸口又消失无踪。 _你最好学会安静点儿，嗯？_ 男人捏住弗莱迪双颊令他仰起脖子，摇了摇头啧啧两声。他把男孩按入深吻，另一只手尝试解下自己的皮带西裤——他早该这么做了。

只是这样的吻很快被希瓦纳一下近乎凶狠的噬咬打断。Alpha在他嘴里尝到了比利的味道——也许弗莱迪舔过比利颈部的腺体，也许他们做的比他想的要多且 ** **深入**** 。希瓦纳龇牙，他的本能让他想要嘶吼，而这个卷发小子即使还因差点被划破舌头而吸气，也炫耀似的挂着笑容。

希瓦纳松开手，omega顺势倒在床上，一只手却勾住男人领口使其敞得更开。弗莱迪饶有兴味地视奸新露面的肌肤，手指开始对付剩下的衣扣。希瓦纳眯起眼，压住对方胸口略微拉开二者间的距离，男孩的心跳砰砰砰砰从他掌心传来——

他没能继续是因为比利· 巴特森罪恶的小爪子攀上了他的裤裆。Alpha不由自主地呻吟，其中饱含的情欲能即刻烧断任何人头脑里名为理智的弦。希瓦纳几乎想咬舌自尽：他从不想自己能发出这样羞耻的声音。但从弗莱迪的神色来看，好吧，omega可 ** **爱死**** 这个了。比利把身子挪到他腿边——希瓦纳惊讶于少年的活力——想除去仍隔着自己和另一具肉体的那层面料。当然，被男孩软软地勾住手指没能阻止希瓦纳打开比利的手（omega对此回以一声负气的鼻音），虽然后者依然很快单手扯下了他的裤子，还差点就扒下他的内裤来。

该死的青春期男孩。希瓦纳有一瞬间又感到事情脱离掌控。他抿唇，凝神牵动思维这端的细线，七宗罪的声音噪了片刻便弱了下去，尔后炭黑烟雾弥散。色欲趁便向他的耳朵吹气，他撇开头，于是它伴着非人的低沉吼叫凝成实物，几条触手固定住比利的四肢和脖颈。嘿！男孩反抗，无果，然后十分无礼地直呼他的姓名。希瓦纳睨了他一眼，环绕比利颈部的触手紧了紧，扼住他接下来的话语。像样多了，希瓦纳舔舔牙齿。

弗莱迪用膝盖碰了碰他。那是什么？男孩疑声道，眼光火热，而后继续抛出问题：罪，七宗罪，是吗？他们都是这个样子吗——我是说，无定形实体化？……希瓦纳歪歪脑袋，用右眼审视着他——omega紧张兮兮地咬着下唇—— _你会知道的 _，__ 他许诺。

触手淌过弗莱迪四肢躯干，男孩惊叫，睁大眼睛盯着它的一举一动，随后张开手，让那蛇一般的肢体爬上手臂。希瓦纳从他上方离开片刻，再上床时只有一件皱巴巴的衬衫挂在上身。他一言不发分开弗莱迪的双腿， _ ** **温柔地****_ 在穴口边缘画着圈，按揉着omega大腿内侧肌肉，全不顾比利恶狠狠瞪着他且嘴里蹦出杂乱无章的词句；又或者他知道，考虑到禁锢比利脚踝的触手退了下去而男孩得以挑来被单一角夹在腿间磨蹭以缓解焦虑。不论怎样，好像当他觉得磨够了omega的性子时，才真正把手指肏进弗莱迪屁股。

随他手指一起进入的还有湿滑蠕动的一条，希瓦纳为它撑开通道后就收回了手。男孩大概没有预料这个，更不用说还有其他触须亦真亦假匍匐在他小腹。弗莱迪一边手臂本搭在比利腿上，最后也改为撑住床垫，全身肌肉收紧放松呈现涟漪。他头向后仰去脚趾蜷起，而色欲似乎对此满意，周边迷雾里泛起一阵幽灵似的低哑震动。希瓦纳垂下眼，有一下没一下撸动那根触手未进入的部分，余光见色欲松开了比利，吸盘吮了下后者喉结。Omega没对此有太多回应，只小口喘着砸了咂嘴躺在原处， ** **充满期待**** 地望着他。这个角度仅仅使得比利臀部大腿的曲线勾人万分，叫人想就这么抬起他的一条腿从后方进入。空间里满溢的信息素要将希瓦纳窒息，他牵过比利的手舔他的骨节与指缝，再放往自己下体。男孩颤了一下跟随着他的动作，然后昂起头，舌尖不确定地探出碰了一下他的前端。

希瓦纳不会承认在那一瞬他后穴周围的肌肉仍按记忆抽搐，然而他的确渴望掌住男孩后颈让他 _ _再做一次__ 并且 _ _不要停__ 。他将其归咎于对omega的怜爱与征服欲，令他欲望柔和也欲望粗犷。比利的睫毛抖动着，鼻梁贴着茎柱用舌挑逗。希瓦纳在他再次张开嘴时捏住他的下颌使其停下（直接把手指插入口腔是更好的选择，也许），但转瞬又改了主意。Omega淫乱的样子看上去很适合被肏开喉咙，噙着泪吞吐的场景想象起来尤其不错。手指绕到比利后脑，希瓦纳哑声说了 ** **继续**** ，不知道对方是否真的听到。他为omega手指抚过靠近根部区域时的感觉颤抖，为冠状缘和系带被韧性十足的肌肉勾勒而抓紧了比利头发，并且感谢随便什么，因为在吞入时男孩起码尽力注意了牙齿。

比利抬眼看着希瓦纳，眼瞳浅绿泛金像脓浆又像嫩草染上晨露，他因男人下意识的顶弄呻吟，振动带得嘴里的阴茎跳动胀大。希瓦纳腰腹的肌肉都绷紧了，汗水顺着线条往下流。他喘息，顺了顺比利的短发。 ** **好孩子，**** 他夸赞，拇指轻轻按压omega红肿的腺体，男孩抖了抖，股间又吐出一股水来。

希瓦纳松开比利，任他在他胯间动作，然后稍微变动姿势按住弗莱迪大腿，俯下身把他纳入口中。男孩反射性地挺胯，顶到了他的咽喉。他忍住不适吐出性器， _看着点儿，孩子，_ 他嘶声道，注视着弗莱迪的眼睛。握住omega阴茎的手挑弄着头部，擦过顶端的孔缝，男孩瞬间就没了声儿。啊，他知道这种剧烈而疼痛的快感，希瓦纳勾勾嘴角，见弗莱迪已经抬手咬住了指节压下呻吟。放缓了动作，他重新含入。男孩很干净，希瓦纳嗅到沐浴乳的味道——他们或许相互清洗过，毕竟这里只有比利的沐浴用品气味带给他这样的熟悉感。他吞吐着一个omega的阴茎，又以同样的节奏干进另一个omega嘴里。实话说他口活儿做得生疏算不上好，但男孩显然没多少可以比较的，希瓦纳半张着嘴用脸颊蹭他，舔舐他的卵蛋，呼吸一路烧过他的皮肤。弗莱迪被逼出泪水，攥着床单指节泛白，那只手摩擦触手和他穴口相接的地方，而肉茎在他体内的凸起碾过他的前列腺。

临近顶峰时裹住他的湿热不在了，他的小兄弟颤巍巍立在空气中承受冷意，他睁开眼。刚才给他口交的男人稍稍抬起身子，嘴唇翕动，他说了什么，弗莱迪不清楚，只注意到了那湿漉漉舌头上流转的光。希瓦纳倾身向前拉开他的手，娇喘溢了出来，又被吻堵住。色欲放过男孩后穴，触须从容卷住他和希瓦纳的勃起。Alpha亲他的颌角、眼睛、锁骨，最后在男孩颈窝停下，跪得有些不稳。他用手帮着男孩，脸颊贴着蓬松鬈发。Omega不久就抽搐着射了，白浊溅上他胸腹和衣角。希瓦纳将精液在男孩下腹抹开，然后想着比利口腔深处的柔软温热取悦自己。

高潮来得猛烈几乎将他抽离。两个男孩离他太近了，腿缠上他的，胸脯就要挨上他的脸。希瓦纳任由他们抚摸他的脊背腰臀。他蓦地感到悲伤，宛若饮下添了过多糖的咖啡得到加倍苦涩。他嗅到自己的气味，像浇过雷雨。

一切安定后他拿纸巾简单处理了下各处溅射的液体，确认两个男孩已足够柔软且体面。他褪下了全身仅剩的衬衫侧躺在床上，从后方拥住比利，下巴抵着男孩发旋。

没能据着床中央的位置令他稍感遗憾——毕竟有两个男孩都不愿让位——赤裸的拥抱也不错，他有些累了，omega们也没有从 ** **他的**** 床上离开的意思，或许他可以小憩后再开始收拾。结还没有消退，他的阴茎硬挺着抵着比利后腰，而男孩似乎对此不甚在意，猫一样眯起眼靠在他怀里。比利的脸颊几乎贴着弗莱迪的，两个人儿蹭了下鼻尖交换一个吻。像是想起什么，比利扭动身子，侧过头想瞧着他。他的男孩润了润嘴唇，不确定地开口。

呃，希瓦纳先生，我……

一个字都不要多说，比利，不然我现在就把你丢出去。希瓦纳翻了个白眼终结了他的支吾。他把目光转向弗莱迪，卷发男孩正张口想接话，被他瞪了一眼。还有你，小鬼，到时候你们俩都别想再踏进这屋子一步。

我一会带你们去清洗。男人宣判。现在，希瓦纳的手向下按住比利胯部。别动。

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if tags need to be added.


End file.
